


Just a Snuggle

by starrynightfantasies



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When OFC has a nightmare, she decides to go to Loki's chambers for comfort, but is shocked to discover he sleeps in the nude. <br/>Most definitely NOT Just a Snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Snuggle

I woke up in a panic. My bed was drenched in my sweat, and the images of the nightmare were still imprinted on my eyelids. I took a deep breath, counted to ten, blew it out, and started to sob. 

So much for calming myself down. 

By the time I stopped crying, I had come to the conclusion that I would not be able to sleep again tonight. At least not by myself. 

I crawled out of bed and padded into the bathroom to wash the tears from my face. Loki may understand nightmares, but if I went to him smelling of tears I’d never hear the end of it.

I didn’t bother knocking on Loki’s chamber door. If he was awake, he wouldn’t mind, and if he was asleep, my knock wouldn’t wake him anyway.   
As it was, Loki was asleep. I tiptoed over to his bed. 

“Loki?” 

No answer.

“Loki?”

Some mild grumbling.

“LOKI.”

“Wha ?”

“Remember when you told me I could come to your chambers if I had a night terror and couldn’t be alone?”

Green eyes flickered toward me in the darkness.

“Yes, Yes of course. Come. Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No. I really just needed to not be alone.”

Loki smirked. “What are you waiting for? Get in, my dear.”

He held the blankets up, and I was shocked to find that he was completely naked. 

Noticing my hesitation, Loki looked up at me with his signature mischievous gaze.

“Something wrong, dear?”

“No, no. Nothing. Everything is just fine.” I said. On the outside, I was as calm as I could be, but on the inside I couldn’t stop thinking about his unbelievable body. Who knew he was hiding THAT body under all of his leather and metal? This would not be easy for me.

Of course, it might be very easy. Perhaps Loki wasn’t interested in me in that way. What a depressing thought.   
I crawled into his bed and he immediately pulled my body into his. 

“You know, if you took off that gown, it would level the battle field a little. Eheheheh" 

Oh boy.

“Loki, I’m not sure this is such a- HEY!” 

And with that, he had used his magic to whisk my clothes right off of my body.

“Ehehehe.”

I should be angry, but his warm, hard body pressed against mine was feeling better by the second, and I was beginning to feel very much at home there.

“You didn’t sound completely sure, so I made the decision for you.” Loki’s green eyes glowed in the darkness.

He began to run his hands up and down my back, my breasts rubbing against his bare chest. 

“I am simply helping you forget about your nightmare.”

He was doing a damn good job.

He pressed his forehead against mine and forced my head back. Then, he gently trapped my bottom lip between his teeth and ever so slightly tugged on it until I was panting, wanting more. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, his lips met mine. 

His kiss was the most dangerous kiss I had ever tasted. I had to catch my breath to keep from passing out.   
Silver tongue, indeed.   
I broke away to calm my sprinting heart, only for Loki to move down my throat and push me closer to cardiac arrest.

“We have to stop. We can’t do this, Loki. I need to go back to my chambers.”  
He didn’t even look up.

“How are you going to do that without any clothes, my darling?”  
I looked around to see that my gown had vanished completely. Oh hell.  
Loki’s hand was traveling up my inner thigh. I was so close to losing it, and he hadn’t even touched me yet. 

He gently touched my entrance.   
“You really don’t want to leave, do you?”

Then he slid two fingers inside me.   
I cried out, “Loki, oh!”

He silenced my cry by kissing me passionately while continuing his slow torture down below.   
I was getting close. I could feel all of my muscles tightening.

“Loki, I want you. Now. Right now.”

“You have me, darling.” And he plunged into me.

He was massive, and I felt so full.   
We both moaned from the pleasure as he began rocking his hips into mine. Loki ran his hands down my sides, holding my hips in place as he pushd into me over and over again. He bent down to lick my nipple, and I cried out.   
"Loki!" 

When he started taking tiny bites up my neck, I felt myself nearing the edge. He was sliding into me harder and harder, groaning in my ear.  
I could not go on much longer. 

“Loki. I’m going to…I’m going…”

And we flew apart together. Over and over, I came. 

When we were both spent, Loki curled around me protectively.  
“Do me a favor?”

“Yes?”

“Be sure to have another nightmare tomorrow night. And don’t go to anyone else for comfort. They won’t understand.”


End file.
